


do me straight to heaven

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Universe, Biting, F/F, Fingering, Fur Kink, Oneshot, Scratching, Smut, catra in heat, explicit - Freeform, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: In hindsight, Adora should have realized that Catra was this close to her heat. When Catra got extra clingy and extra horny at night, she had just written it off as pre-wedding nerves. Now, with their wedding behind them, it was apparent that yes, Catra was just going into heat. Or well, already in heat.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 376





	do me straight to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> "Catra is furry and that's okay" has become my mantra, lmao. Don't read this if you're not into hardcore magicat Catra. You've been warned!

In hindsight, Adora should have realized that Catra was this close to her heat. When Catra got extra clingy and extra horny at night, she had just written it off as pre-wedding nerves. Now, with their wedding behind them, it was apparent that yes, Catra was just going into heat. Or well, already  _ in _ heat.

Adora felt like she could barely breathe, and if she was being honest, she was completely okay with that. The air was thick with the scent of Catra’s arousal, and her eyes blinked blearily up at Adora.

“Adora,” Catra whined. Her ears pressed flat to her head, so Adora reached out to gently smooth them out, running her fingertips very gently along the silky edges. Catra made a noise of desperation in her chest.

Adora smirked. Catra squirmed, rubbing herself against Adora’s thigh where it was pressed between her legs. She was astoundingly wet, more so than Adora had ever seen her before. It was due to her heat, and probably also due to the fact that they were now married, and this was their honeymoon. This certainly wasn’t their first time having sex, but somehow this just felt... better.

“What do you want, Catra?” Adora husked, dipping down to run her lips along the edges of Catra’s ear. It twitched, but remained in place. Catra’s chest had been vibrating with a constant purr the second they tumbled into bed together, but now it was a loud rumble. Adora thought it was the best compliment, Catra purring when they had sex.

“I need to come,” Catra growled softly. She nipped at Adora’s jaw, hard enough to leave little red pricks from her fangs. “ _ Please _ .”

Adora inhaled sharply through her nose. Catra begging? She must have been aching. Adora’s chest felt hot and tight, but more than that she was throbbing with her own need. But her arousal didn’t matter this time, not until she had Catra satisfied first.

“How do you want it first?” Adora asked her. She finally left Catra’s ears alone to pepper kisses across her face, from cheek to forehead to lips. They kissed then, slow and hungry, and Catra moaned softly against her tongue. Adora traced the sharp points of her teeth with her tongue.

“Just, fuck me, Adora.”

Demanding would do just as well as pleading, Adora supposed. Not one to let her  _ wife _ wait, Adora drew her into another deep, consuming kiss. She dropped her hand from Catra’s face to travel slowly along her body—not ready to give her everything quite yet. Her fingers gently ruffled the thicker fur at her sides, and Adora would never get tired of the silky softness of her hair.

Catra’s tail thumped against the sheet beside them, the tip twitching impatiently, but she didn’t complain again. Adora groaned at the feel of Catra’s rough tongue against her own.

Adora dipped even lower so that she could finally feel the evidence of Catra’s heat slick against her thighs. The downy fur there was damp, almost sticky, and there was a noticeable wet spot beneath her. Adora ran her fingers through her dampness, groaning deep in her chest at the pure  _ heat _ . Catra’s breath stuttered.

“ _ Adora, _ ” she whined again.

Adora chuckled. “I’ve got you.” She propped herself up on her left arm to keep most of her weight off Catra, then gently explored the slick, warm flesh at her fingertips. Adora found her clit with ease, since it was so swollen already. When she pressed the pad of her thumb against it, Catra rocked up into her. Catra’s claws sank into her shoulders and Adora hissed at the pain. It made her body tingle.

Catra’s claws would never go so deep as to draw blood, but the dragged lines would burn warmly and Adora couldn’t deny that it felt  _ so _ good.

Catra dropped her head to the side, taking in short, shallow breaths that sounded more like gasps. Her breasts heaved with the movement, and Adora decided she didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer.

Adora slid three fingers into her, rewarded with a desperate, high pitched moan in response. Catra’s rough, inner walls clamped down on her fingers. She gave Catra mere seconds to adjust, and then she pulled out to the tips and thrust back in.

“ _ Adora _ ,” Catra moaned. Her brows drew together as pleasure washed over her face. Adora gently nuzzled the edge of her jaw.

“Does it feel good?” she murmured against her fur.

“Mm,” Catra groaned. She started rolling her hips down, meeting Adora’s fingers for every slick thrust back in.

Adora could do the gentle lovemaking later, because now Catra just needed to get absolutely railed. She paused her fingers, ignoring Catra’s disappointed whine, and settled her hips between Catra’s thighs. Like this, she could add more force to her thrusts, so when she started moving again Catra’s fingers slid into her hair and  _ tugged _ .

“Harder,” Catra gasped.

Who was Adora, but a faithful servant to her goddess? Who was she not to immediately fall down upon her knees at Catra’s shrine, shower her with worship?

Adora went harder. The bed creaked and groaned from the force of her movements, and the muscles along her arm popped out harshly as she grunted and moved, eager to send Catra straight to heaven.

The only sounds in the room were those of their heavy breathing and the wet noises where Adora’s fingers fucked into her. She made sure to curl her fingers upwards, dragging harshly against the very sensitive rough skin of Catra’s inner walls. Honestly, Adora was surprised Catra hadn’t already come yet.

Adora suckled on a spot at Catra’s throat, where the fur was fine enough that a dark bruise would be visible. When she bit down lightly with her teeth, Catra’s inner walls clamped down hard on her and then she came with a scream. She raked her nails down the length of Adora’s back as she shook with her release, and Adora just curled into her, fingers now still, as she let Catra quiver and moan.

When her orgasm ended, Catra collapsed and nearly melted into the sheets. Her tail lifted and wrapped around Adora’s upper thigh, nearly brushing against her own wetness.

“That was amazing,” Catra sighed in content.

Adora took in an unsteady breath. “ _ You _ are amazing.”

Catra made a soft  _ mrrp _ noise in her chest, and then they just held each other as their heartbeats calmed down. Catra wasn’t nearly close to done, though, and her heat would still last for the next three days.

Adora let out a noise of surprise when Catra flipped her over onto her back. “My turn,” she purred hotly, eyes dark with lust. She flashed her fangs in a smirk that made Adora pulse with need.

Catra started a slow descent down her body, leaving fang-shaped marks as she did, and Adora was more than happy to just fall apart underneath her touch.


End file.
